The invention relates to apparatuses for receiving and transferring kinetic energy of a fluid basin, especially a water basin into any usable power and especially to submersible tangential fluid and hydro-turbines as defined in claim 1.
There exists a need for effective, high-speed hydro-turbines which do not require substantial vehicular support for deployment or retrieval and can be placed in a particular optimal operative position in a path of a water flow, then easily manoeuvred to a different position within the flow in the event of a change of location of the optimal path and stabilised in the path without complex anchoring means.
Here is suggested as the nearest a well-known tangential fluid turbine which is suffered from resistance of an oncoming flow against rotation of turbine blades in a counter direction.
For claims 1 and 2 here is considered as the nearest a tangential turbine from E.U. Patent Application PCT No. WO 9961791 filed 1999 Dec. 2 that is provided with blades turnable by the flow through 180° between positions across and along the flow and has the disadvantage such as needing of a damping means for absorbing shock energy of the blades.
The invention is intended to eliminate the prior art inconveniences and is directed to new and useful developments and alternatives to the prior art.